


HCs. This little bungalow

by Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Headcanon, Living Together, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler/pseuds/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: In this series of headcanons, the losers and party members all live together (through various age ranges - essentially forever) with Joyce and Hopper, with Jonathan, Steve and Nancy all being key parts of their lives as well. Everyone is happy, and healthy, and occasionally we get visits from Bob, Kali, Georgie, Erica, Holly and others, too!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were HCs discussed by myself (j for Jack) and @[michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://michael-hearteyes-wheeler.tumblr.com) (a for Allie).
> 
> For a master list of this ‘verse, please go to this page ([x](https://youneedmycard.tumblr.com/tlb))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains:**  
>  • decor and housing, food, gardening, habits and hobbies, magic and powers, occupations and trades, physical affection, pranks  
> ♦ eleven, will byers, mike hanlon, ben hanscom, steve harrington, dustin henderson, eddie kaspbrak, beverly marsh, max mayfield, lucas sinclair, richie tozier, stanley uris, mike wheeler  
> ♥ reddie, mikeverly, stanlon, elmax, mileven

**j:** You know how like at least on wiki it's suggested Stan sort of had premonitions/could see the future and he knew Pennywise was pregnant, etc? I just... think it would be cool to explore him having that power more - like where he embraces it, and maybe El helps him through the fearful side of realizing what it means, etc.
    
    
    that being said he sees GOOD futures, never anything bad that can't be easily prevented

Like, "Richie, don't open that can of pop." Richie, opening the can of pop, "Why?" Pop sprays all over him; Stan shakes his head. Eddie, sighing beside Richie, and grumbling, "You got it on me _too_ , you idiot..."

 **a:** El helps Stan and Will kind of realize they have these gifts and helps them use them to better themselves and that they should be proud of those gifts!

It’s mostly just Stan seeing like, 'Oh there is a meteor shower tonight,' and 'Oh the fair is coming to town next week.'

 **j:** He always knows when to put on a raincoat, and when guests are arriving before they do.

(Very kind of... _Practical Magic_ -esque stuff, and like don't get me started on Beverly as a practicing witch (/ Wiccan but not because religion is difficult and dicey) because ♥_♥)

 **a:** Yes! And she [Bev] teaches Max and El!

 **j:** Mike Hanlon is all apothecary/botanist-y. Bev makes all these special body lotions/soaps/home remedies (re: _Practical Magic_ ‘verse.) with Mike’s goods. Hanlon. But I mean, I won't say no to Mike Wheeler being into plants. I'm into EVERYONE being into plants.

Beverly and Hanlon basically co-own the business. Max works there sometimes. but mostly samples stuff and gives her opinion. El _does_ work there part-time. Ben _also_ works there but more like on a voluntary when-he-has-time basis.

 **a:** Little self-love lotions and good luck oils!

 **j:** But also just normal body-positive self-care/pampering products!

 **a:** Max loves making rose infused incense. Mike W and Will get really into gardening the herbs! Steve builds some raised beds and they have a bomb garden!

 **j:** Permaculture boys!

Lucas isn't really sure he believes any of the home remedies do anything, but Bev's lip balm is the _best_ and so whatever he's supportive.

Dustin gets a bath addiction because of Bev's products and everyone has to hold an intervention, "You're only supposed to be in the bath 15 minutes tops, or your skin loses all natural oil, Dustin. YOU CANNOT BE IN THERE FOR TWO HOURS AT A TIME."

 **a:** 'Please.... You took a three hour bath yesterday.’ And Dustin is like, 'BUT I SMELL GOOD; LET ME LIVE.'

 **j:** He has a rubber ducky and everything, just chills the fuck out and LOVES it and the whole house smells of whatever he used. And like they LIKE it. Eddie really likes it. Eddie's SUPER into the different fresh/clean scents. But at the same time Dustin always comes out all pruney and they're legitimately worried about him lol.

He's ruined two comic books this week, because someone dropped a glass in the kitchen, or the house settled, while he's in the bath with just one of Bev's candles lit, and while it's supposed to keep evil spirits at bay, he still gets scared and drops the poor comic book into the water. "SHIT!" can be heard throughout the house. Richie thinks it's hilarious, and maybe occasionally throws the door open yelling, "BOO!" at Dustin.

But also, once Eddie gets into this specific scent enough he wants to take a bath and Richie's all in there with him like cuddling him in the warm water and Dustin tries to scare them back because, 'YOU KNOW WHAT, that shit was rude, HA HA.'

And Steve tests Bev’s hair products. Also, Bev has a meditation area in her shop: 

([source](http://sweetcribs.tumblr.com/post/173023416155))

 **a:** And one in her room, too. Her room is basically just a tranquil relaxation/ meditation area for people to unwind.

Mike H and Steve give the best massages.

 **j:** But Mike H really likes Bev’s massages, in return.

 **a:** I feel that Stan learns pressure points and while he isn’t really strong enough to give true massages he can like… poke someones neck and they instantly turn to jelly.

 **j:** Mike H has a full-on mega collection of essential oils and constantly smells of  orange or peppermint or lemon…

 **a:** He and Stan make homemade tea with loose herbs!!

 **j:** Tea boyfriends.

 **a:** El and Max are coffee girlfriends.

 **j:** But El always makes Mike hot cocoa cause he hates coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were HCs discussed around April 21, 2018.


	2. Turned into a farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> •: decor and housing, food, habits, occupation and trades, physical affection  
> ♦: eleven, murray bauman, jonathan byers, joyce byers, will byers, bill denbrough, mike hanlon, ben hanscom, steve harrington, jim hopper, eddie kaspbrak, beverly marsh, max mayfield, bob newby, lucas sinclair, richie tozier, stanley uris, nancy wheeler  
> ♥: jopper(by), byuris, benlon, elbrak, bevchie, stenbrough, stoncy, hanbrough

**j:** When everything first kicks off at the Byers original, small, house, Joyce being like … you know in _101 Dalmatians_ when all the new puppies show up at the house and Roger and Anita are like just like “[WHAT? WELL THIS IS. HELLO, BABIES!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fo7po4OWHOVI%3Ft%3D51s&t=NmEyOTFjMmQ4MTMxYmIxYWJmOWViOTQyNzJmOTBjY2IyN2ZjNTZmOCx6bkFRdVFmdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AZj4lwNC2tpYFwOESRcL33w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsummerof1958.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175486231585%2Flosers-party-j-joyce-being-like-you-know-in&m=0)”

> _Actual dialog:_ **Roger:** 101! **Anita:** 101?! Well where did they all come from? - What do we _do_ with them? **Roger:** We’ll keep them! **Anita:** In this little house? **Roger:** We’ll buy a big place in the country. We’ll have a plantation. A dalmatian plantation! **Anita:** Oh, Rog, that’s truly an inspiration!
> 
> **Roger (singing, playing piano):** We’ll have a dalmatian plantation. Where our population can roam. In this new location, our whole aggregation will love our plantation home…

**a:** Joyce is everyone’s mom - even Hopper.

When Joyce and Hopper get married, they get a big old farm house on some beautiful property and it has a barn!! And there are lots of rooms with warm sunlight and its just a huge slumber party all the time. And one of those lovely screened porches with rocking chairs and cozy cushions. They all work to fix it up!

 **j:** And a greenhouse, and a big Willow tree with a swing.

 **a:** A tire swing, and a rope swings over a creek in the woods nearby.

 **j:** Contractor!Ben is in charge of basically everything, tbh, and Stanley helps them budget out the fixes.

 **a:** Mike H has like the eye for interior decorating, and everyone gets to pick out bedroom colors.

 **j:** Stanley I feel like is a beige/blue boy.

 **a:** Will also picks like a light baby blue. Lucas and Max pick something warm and summery like yellow or orange.

 **j:** Yes, so Will and Stan can share a room. And for Lucas and Max, they can accent with like a neutral to balance out the vibrancy.

Ben/Mike H:

([source](https://weheartit.com/entry/249306756))

Bev can sew the curtains, and they look gorgeous!

And for part of the main house:

([source](http://escuyer.tumblr.com/post/69882644194/interiors))

 **a:** That is so beautiful! Big huge windows for El and Eddie to curl up in front of and look out of.

 **j:** For Bev, but I can also see her going for burnt oranges.

([source](http://ktlljhnsn.tumblr.com/post/38642233846))

Bev/Richie (tbh they all sleep in each other’s rooms _all_ the time):

([source](http://joli--coeur.tumblr.com/post/155822419943/january-vibes-instagram-kokokourtney))

Bill’s aesthetic is more eclectic:

([source](https://maryjblige.tumblr.com/post/144357646983/by-lemuun-on-instagram-httpifttt228jlzq))

 **a:** Bev and El loooove fairy lights. Like all of Joyce’s Christmas lights??? Now used as decor. Bill has like great nick-knacks and thrift store finds.

 **j:** (Oh my god! The combined Christmas and Hanukah decor that would happen; _I’m done_!) Bill has a porcelain bird collection FOR Stan, because Stan doesn’t really like clutter. Stan does like SOME things, but he always gets in these moods where he has to clear things out and … all of his stuff ends up in Bill’s. So sometimes Stan just comes to Bill’s room and touches things and holds them for a while.

 **a:** Also like weird old dad stuff like a golf trophy that isn’t his and some of those wooden ducks.

 **j:** He thinks these things hold a piece of someone’s life in it, and that each nick-knack is special and holds something that shouldn’t be forgotten. Bill’s sentimental af.

 **a:** It’s probably like two to a room (bc even in a huge house there are still so many of them) but it usually turns into: everyone in one room all across the floor or the living room couches.

 **j:** Yes, in the big library/window room! All of their beds are stripped of the comforters and pillows.

Various people in the house weaving hemp plant hangers for their indoor/air plants and succulents.

Jonathan/Steve/Nancy live in a little cottage on the property, but in the distance. They are always there for supper on Friday, and will do random bits around the house on their days off. (There’s a list on the fridge of everyone’s allergies, and every Friday they sit down and meal plan together over a GIGANTIC bowl of spaghetti.)

 **a:** Joyce/Hopper have the attic room so no one is stomping around above them, bc Hopper needs his sleep.

 **j:** Joyce and Hopper have a coffee maker in their room, on their dresser, and basically a little kitchenette, and their own bathroom and a sitting area all at the tippy-top of the house.

There’s also a GINORMOUS outdoor wood table that Ben and Mike H and whoever else, maybe STEVE even, carpentered, and that’s where they have dinner together when it’s nice out with lantern candles and those big glass drink dispensers.

This is Jonathan/Nancy/Steve’s cottage, that sits farther out on the property, before they fixed it up, and Steve HAD to have the old car:

([source](https://magicalhomestead.tumblr.com/post/166879372667/i-need-this-a-1925-ford-pickup-next-to-an-old))

 **a:** With a little fire place and a huge cozy bed to cuddle in.

 **j:** By the way, Murray gives Stoncy the WEIRDEST house-warming/glad-you’re-poly gift(s). And while they have some of them/most of them shoved in a closet, they’d NEVER give them away because it actually means a lot he’s so relationship-positive.

And if Bill/Mike H roomed together, and Mike H likes to box:

([source](https://artivelo.tumblr.com/post/173116997647/dont-lean-hang))

And this is definitely a room in their house:

([source](http://sweetcribs.tumblr.com/post/173006742065))

Joyce, ofc, has a jet tub in her bathroom, a garden… jet tub.

Also, Bob is an out of town poly part of their Joyce and Jim’s relationship.

 **a:** Like the fun uncle who comes in with treats and tech stuff and movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were HCs discussed around April 21, 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this series is from Vanessa Carlton’s “White Houses” but the angst from the song doesn’t exist here.


End file.
